APH Roulette
by nurmuzdalifahm
Summary: The nations' superiors don't agree seeing the nations living peacefully as usual. To not get their hands dirty, they settle for a game of poker. Murder and confessions will be made. Contains multiple pairings.
1. Prologue : Urgent Meeting

**APH Roulette : Prologue **

All eyes stared at each other. The room seemed to get warmer every minute. It was silent but the atmosphere was at tense. The nations were waiting for a certain person to arrive before they can start ANYTHING. Apparently that certain nation was Germany. He was never late before. Maybe he got a little busy with some important "errands". The chair beside North Italy remained empty. England decided to break the silence. He couldn't hold his patience any longer. This meeting has to continue at all cost.

"Italy. Where is Germany ?!! He should've been here half an hour ago. If he doesn't show up sooner or later, he's going to be REALLY sorry." He gave a good glare at Italy as if he was referring it to him. Italy froze at the statement but he was confident that Germany would show up soon. "Oh hold your horses, Arthur. I'm sure he'll come. He never misses a meeting before." France somehow was supporting Germany. Of course, that was just to make sure his younger brother Italy isn't getting himself into trouble like he always does. _"Its been since I've seen Germany. I wonder if he still remembers me. I wonder what he's been doing now ? _the Italian man thought. "THATS IT !!!! WITH OR WITHOUT THAT POTATO-FREAK I'M CONTINUING THIS MEETING AT ONCE AND..."

**BAM!!!**

Standing at the door was a tall blonde guy in a suit. Germany came in the nick of time. "Sorry I'm late. Met some "friendly folks" on the way here." He noticed England's mad expression and smirked "You didn't actually think I wouldn't show up, did you ?" he said. "Well you're late. This meeting could've been over long ago if it wasn't for you. "_sigh_" Take your seat next to Italy and we can FINALLY begin." Germany scanned the room and saw the brunette haired guy. Italy gave a warm smile at him. Germany smiled back and sat down next to him. Italy is quite relieved that Germany remembers him. At least he knows that their friendship lasted long.

"Alright. Now that everyone has arrived, I have some bad news to report to everyone. This news could actually take us back to WWI . But I'm afraid no alliance can be formed by then." England said with a sad tone in his voice. The whole room became noisy and everyone turned to see the other's faces. _"Wait, does this mean me and Germany aren't friends anymore ?"_ Italy thought.

To Be Continued.....


	2. Chapter 1 : We'll be friends, right ?

**APH Roulette Chapter 1**

_England hosted a meeting and has some bad news. Enough said. _

"What is the bad news ?" Cuba asked. "The bad news is.....well.....I got reports that our superiors don't like seeing us being friendly to each other. They say this is not how its supposed to be. We should be...well...in a war. I don't really know how to handle this but they say if we can't kill each other ourselves, they'll do it for us. I for one rather get killed by a nation then by his superior. Since I know that we don't have the guts to kill each other, I came up with a system. A brilliant one I might add." England boasted."Oh shut the fuck up. Tell them already." America didn't seem in a good mood today. "Hmm...fine. I came up with an idea on how we should kill each other." "You make it sound like its a good thing." France commented. "Ugh....ANYONE ELSE WOULD LIKE TO INTERFERE ?" England yelled. Nobody dared to say a word. "Good. As I was saying, I decided since we don't want to get our hands too dirty, lets settle down for a game of poker instead. The nations will be divided into groups of 2. Each group will then play with another group. But, only one member from each group will play the cards. If that team loses, the player must shoot his or her group member. The game will start next week. Youll have plenty of time to prepare yourselves mentally and physically. Thats it. Well,....meeting dismiss."

All the nations got out of their chairs and headed out. Nobody had smiles on their faces. It was silent. Germany walked out of the room. His coat on his shoulder and hat on his head. Then through the busy people, he saw Italy sitting at a corner by himself. He seemed really lonely. Germany approached him slowly. He knelt on one knee next to Italy. "Hey, Italy. Whats wrong ? You seem sad. Is everything alright ?" "Ve ? Germany ! Err....nothings wrong. I just...have dust in my eye. Yeah, thats it. Eheh...nothing else." Italy replied hesitantly. Germany can tell easily that he was lying. " Italy...." Germany said in a stern voice. "Uhh...well...what England said just now. Does it mean...we can't be friends anymore ?" he said shakingly. "Eh ? W..Well.....its...not like that I think.." trying not to hurt the Italian's heart, germany tried thinking of some lame excuse. "Hmm.....how about this. Didn't England said we work in pairs right ? You and me. As a group. How's that ? " The Italian lifted his head and looked at germany's confident smile. "Mmm...OKAY !!!! So..this means...we're still gonna be friends ? " he asked. "Yes, Italy. We are still friends." "YAY !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Italy hugged his friend. Little that he knows, Germany was blushing slightly but he hugged him back.

Italy stopped hugging Germany and they both walked home together. In their journey, Germany said, "Italy, this is serious business. If we lose.....I'm afraid....err......oh nevermind." "Ve ? What is Germany saying "if we lose" ?" seems like he doesn't understand Germany. "Oh its nothing. I just want you to take this seriously. Its different now. We'll start training tomorrow. But this time, I'm considering training you on how to handle a gun or play a game of poker. No running, okay ?" "Oh. Okay." Italy knew Germany wasn't telling the truth. They've been friends long enough for Italy to figure out Germany's behaviour.

After some long enough walking, they reached Italy's house. "I'll come at your house by 9.00 a.m. Be sure you're ready by then. Don't make me go and wake you up. Understand ?" "YES, SIR !!!" And so they parted ways one going into his house the other walking back to his own. In his mind, Germany thought _" I wish Italy could understand my feelings for him. I should've confessed to him a long time ago. If I were to tell him now,....he would be in great danger. If only........." _with that the German walked further and further the wet road to his home.

At Italy's place, he was thinking about something too_. "I don't understand. If we have to kill each other, it means one day, even if me and Germany still win, we will have to kill each other. Then.....wouldn't it be........me and Germany are no longer friends ? Why is he still smiling ? Why........" _Those two friends never knew each others' feelings that well. If only..........thats the only word that can be used.

To Be Continued.........


	3. Chapter 2 : Tragedy at restaurant

**APH Roulette Chapter 2**

_The news was out. Everybody was sad especially Italy. Germany on the other hand only wished to confess his feelings to him. _

America decided to stay at England's house for a change. He doesn't know why but his mind tells him that he should. "I really don't know why the hell would you follow me home, Alfred. Don't you have your little alien pet to accompany you there ?" England asked. "Well,...he used to accompany me. I don't know how but, he got shot somehow." he replied. "WTF?!!!" he coughed up his tea.

"So.....Arthur, how's it been lately?" America asked . The question shocked England because normally America has never wanted to talk in a normal conversation before. "Oh, well....I..guess everything used to be okay. Until the superiors got a huge mood swing." he replied. America then started to think about something. Although, he needs England's opinion on it. "H-hey,....England, have you ever wondered.....why we look alike. Somehow ?" England was speechless at the question. _"Should I tell him ? If I do, maybe he won't have the guts to play the game next week. But...if I don't......he will never know. EVER. What should I say, WHAT SHOULD I SAY !!!!" _"WHAT ?!! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YOU IDIOT !!! We have nothing in common eheh...." England didn't want to hurt his feelings but he had no choice. America lowered his head a little. He never thought such question could burst his anger so much. "O-Oh.....I see....well....I was just wondering." England could see the sorrow in his brother's eyes. He never wanted any of this to happen. But what can he do ? Life is never fair.

"Hmm......hey Alfred. How about I treat you to dinner tonight ? Your choice. Since....my cooking doesn't.....match your taste." America startled for a moment. England has never been nice to him before. Is this a trick ? "Uhh...are you sure ?" he asked. "Yes, yes. Now where'd you like to go and eat?" America's eyes immediantely perked up. "Ahh...I know a great place. I'll give you the directions in the car. Lets go !!!!" At the same time, England was remembering how bubbly and giggly America used to be when he was a newborn. They got into the car and America started to point out the way. "Okay. From here, you turn left to **********St. and then you......" Little that those two know someone was watching them nearby.

**More turns and driving later....**

"Err....America ? Are you sure we aren't lost ?" England asked since they were heading for nowhere. " No we aren't. The restaurant is just up ahead. I can tell " Surprisingly, America was right for once. England parked his Aston Martin in front of the restaurant. America was really excited he was jumping for joy. England could only shook his head at his brother's behaviour. So matured yet so childish. Then, England felt something was wrong. "Hey, America. Do you smell something burning ?" America took a sniff. "Hmm....HOLY LIBERTY !!! I DO !!!" "Where is it coming from ?" They searched around the area. England went to check his car. He looked under it. The smell grew stronger. Amrica came to join him. " Arthur, find anything ?" "Hmm.....wait a minute....is that.....OH MY GOD !!!! ITS.....ITS....A BOMB !!!!" England panicked and looked at his brother. "ALFRED !!! GET OUT OF HERE NOW BEFORE ITS TOO...."

**BOOOOOOOOOMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

An explosion happened in front of that restaurant. Bits and pieces of the Aston Martin flew everywhere. England laid on the ground, unconcious. He scanned the area that he could still see. He saw America on the road. Covered in wounds and burn marks. Then, one figure walked towards England. He tried to see who it was but he had no strength left. And with that, he closed his eyes didn't move any longer. The only thing he wishes for now, is that his brother was alive. Thats all. _God Save His Life_


	4. Chapter 3 : Lili and Vash niichan

**APH Roulette Chapter 3**

_England wishes he can tell America about their past. Unfortunately a certain PERSON doesn't approve. Instead, an accident happened to the two nations._

"Nii-chan, would you like some tea ?" young Liechtenstein asked her brother. "Umm...tea would be nice." Switzerland said to his younger sister. He looked at her every move. Thinking how could she ever react once she finds out about the news. Lili was never allowed outside the house thus, she couldn't go to the meeting. She only waited for her brother to deliver the news home. Vash didn't want to take the risk since she was still young. "Nii-chan, what happened during the meeting ? I would like to hear about it if it was really important." Vash was surprised at that question. What is he going to tell her ? He couldn't just say "Oh, we're all going to get killed next week." to her, how could she understand their situation ? "Umm....well, starting from now on, you're going to have to be more independant and strong. I might not be around anymore to protect you." he tried to use the softest of words as possible. "Eh ? What are you saying, brother ? Is there another war ?" she asked. " Err...not really a war but, something like it. I want you to be strong Lili. Its for the best of it." " But...but then, how will I survive without your guidance nii-chan ?" Liechtenstein was really shocked about her brother's statement. " Don't worry. I'll guide you while I still can. All you have to do is remember what I teach you and I promise you'll be alright." he patted her head as a sign of care. " But...nii-chan, I've never seen the outside world. How am I supposed to know anything ?" that sentence made Vash worry. The world was the never the same before. It used to be so colourful back then. Perfect for a young child to live in. Now, its all black and white. Dangerous things happen out there. Should she know about all these things ? Could she take the dangers that await her far ahead ? Was she ready to live by herself ?

"Hmm.......fine. I'll take you out tomorrow. But are you sure you want to see the outside world ?" he asked. "Yes brother. Its the best way to make understand how important being independant is." she replied with confidence in her voice. Vash just shook his head. "Alright, go and get ready for bed. I'll go to tuck you in in a moment." " Yes, brother." Switzerland stared at the fire place. The pain of letting her sister go is hard. He knew she wasn't ready. He has to train her physically and mentally. _" Its about time she grows up to be a young lady. Even so, she is still my sister. "_ Vash said to himself. He walked up to Liechtenstein's room. She was already in bed sleeping. He pulled up the covers for her and stroked her hair. _" You're growing so fast. You don't know how much it hurts to let you go. I hope you'll be strong. I'll always be with you. No matter what happens."_ he kissed her forehead and exit the room. He took one more glance at her before closing the door. He smiled to himself. Indeed, the brother sister bond between them was strong. Nothing could seperate them. Not even death.


	5. Chapter 4 : Love triangle

**APH Roulette Chapter 4**

_Thinking about your sister's life is just half of it. But for Vash, its only a beginning_

Walking down the street, a tall German man held a bouquet of flowers in his hand. He was dressed smartly in a suit that matched his regular uniform's colour. His hair was pushed back like his brother's . His face had a wide grin as today, he was going to change a certain lady's life forever.

**"KNOCK KNOCK"**

"Yes ?" Hungary answered the door. But to her shock, Prussia was in front of her door, kneeling on one knee. "P-Prussia ? What are you doing here ?" she asked. " Oh Elizabetha, I know that we've been rivals ever since. Now, I kneel here hoping for my apology to be accepted and....I....I....Would you marry me Elizabetha ?" Hungary was more shocked this time. What should she say. True, they've hated each other. But how can she turn down an apology that comes straight from the heart itself. "Prussia.....I....I....."

"Whats the problem here ?" to Prussia's surprise, Austria came to the door standing behind her. "What the......YOU. What are you doing in Hungary's house ?" Prussia asked. "Well excuse me but I think I'M the one who should be asking you that question. " They send glares back at each other. " Oh, just so you know, I'm here to propose to Elizabetha. If I'm not mistaken, you both are no longer am I right ?" Austria jumped at that statement. " Ahah...I'm sorry, but if I'M not mistaken you two have never gotten along with each other. And now YOU come here all of a sudden asking her for an apology which you could've done a few years ago." Austria snapped back.

"I beg your pardon ? Logically, you are no longer her husband. Which means I have a right to marry her." he replied. "Well, YOU my good friend, are no fit at being her husband. Do you ANYTHING about being one ? Its not just loving her and buying her things you know. Can you show your love to her? Can you take the burden of being her husband once she's pregnant ? I highly doubt that you can do ANY of those things." Austria snapped. "I may not be a good man. I may not be someone who knows what a woman likes. But that doesn't mean I can't try !!!" he shouted. "And if you know SO much on how to be a good husband, why aren't you two still together ? EXPLAIN THAT !!!!" Prussia continued.

Austria kept quiet. He didn't know what to say. He could've still been with Hungary. He was the only one who understood her best. And now he's letting her go to this man. "....yes.....maybe I am not the perfect husband after all. But that doesn't mean I can't do anything about this." Austria stood his statement. "How about we let HER choose? Hungary?" ".....I.....I....." she couldn't say any word. She's stuck in a love triangle. How coulod she dump her ex-husband? Then again, how can she turn down such an honest apology ? She turned back and ran into the house. She slammed the door loudly and left the two men outside.

"I blame this on you." the two men said to each other. And then they parted ways. Prussia left is flowers in front of her doorstep. Hungary , who was leaning against the door, thought about the incident. What was she going to do ? She needed help. Alas, who can help her now ? War is at sake, and its very dangerous to trust ANYONE. All she can do know is hope for the best of it.


End file.
